1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device using a piezoelectric element that uses a piezoelectric element and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-119182 discloses an inkjet printing head that uses a piezoelectric element. The inkjet printing head of Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-119182 includes an actuator substrate having a pressure chamber (cavity), a movable film supported by the actuator substrate so as to face the pressure chamber, and a piezoelectric element bonded to the movable film. The piezoelectric element is arranged by laminating a lower electrode, a piezoelectric film, and an upper electrode in that order from the movable film side. To make the displacement of the movable film large, the piezoelectric film is not provided at a peripheral edge portion of the movable film. An entirety of an upper surface and an entirety of a side surface of the piezoelectric element are covered by a hydrogen barrier film. An insulating film (interlayer insulating film) is formed above the hydrogen barrier film.
A wiring connected to the upper electrode is formed above the insulating film. One end portion of the wiring is disposed above one end portion of the upper electrode. A contact hole, penetrating continuously through the hydrogen barrier film and the insulating film, is formed between the wiring and the upper electrode. The one end portion of the wiring enters into the contact hole and is connected to the upper electrode inside the contact hole. From above the upper electrode, the wiring crosses an outer edge of the pressure chamber and extends outside the pressure chamber.